


War Wounds

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Dies, But he comes back, Canadas Provinces, First Meetings, Pets, Present/Future, Provinces, Provinces (Hetalia), States (Hetalia), Temporary Character Death, Temporary Depression, United States, World Meeting (Hetalia), World War III, pet fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: It wasn’t the gunshot that alerted the nations that America, Alfred, was dead.It wasn’t the soldiers mourning for their general.It wasn’t even seeing the bloody body hastily being shoved into a hole.





	1. The Silent Screams

**Author's Note:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS FAST UPDATES!!

It wasn’t the gunshot that alerted the nations that America, Alfred, was dead.

 

It wasn’t the soldiers mourning for their general.

 

It wasn’t even seeing the bloody body hastily being shoved into a hole.

 

It was Matthew gasping, coughing. Everyone surrounding him, worried. The war was bad, but none of the nations had a critical hit besides the USA, not even Britain. It was silent until Canada cried ,”I-I can feel his land. A-Alfred’s dead, fore-forever!”

 

It was the electronic’s news, news that Canada has taken control of America to stop the war. Making every European, every Asian,every Mexican, every Canadian buzz in excitement. Making Americans, no, _Canadians_ , worry. Why? What will happen? Are we a province?

 

It was his time, but no one believed it until it was too late.


	2. The Crying Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew felt empty without his twin.
> 
> His twin, who laughs and smiles, and makes the room bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS FAST UPDATES!!

Matthew felt empty without his twin.

 

His twin, who laughs and smiles, and makes the room bright. His brother, who constantly got bullied, and often cried into Matthew’s lab. His neighbor, who started the war when France started demanding to own Canada. His other half, now broken and bloody down in a dirty hole, one with the worms and ants.

 

His sibling. His only sibling. The one who he trusts-trusted the most. The one with those eyes, the resemblance uncanny to him. The only one Matthew told of his nightmares. Nightmares of his family cruelly dying, forever. The nightmares he just acted out.

 

Can you tell? He’s a little sad right now. Don’t worry, he’ll get better, after all: All great Empires get forgotten eventually.


	3. Province Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The provinces were worried. Matthieu wouldn’t leave his room, not even for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS FAST UPDATES!!

The provinces were worried. Matthieu wouldn’t leave his room, not even for food. British Columbia, Victoria, sat next to his door, singing quiet lullabies.

 

Québec, Mae, muttered French, disappointed, and, dare I say mournful?

 

Alberta, Keira, sat silently, praying to her God for guidance and relief.

 

The others were redecorating the house, rebuilding after war.

 

They never expected another province.


	4. Beloved Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira was shopping for food, there wasn’t enough. Canada needed to be feed, besides his protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

Keira was shopping for food, there wasn’t enough. Canada needed to be feed, besides his protests. She checked the shopping list.

 

**Water**

**Potatoes**

**Bananas**

**Pancake Batter**

**Canadian Syrup**

**Eggs**

**Bacon**

 

Sighing, she headed to the food aisle. Water, check. She threw it into the cart. Potatoes, check. Light toss. Bananas, check. Close drop. Pancake Batter and Canadian syrup, check. Carefully set into the basket where no other food is. Egg carton, check. Placed safely. Bacon, check. Tossed into the cart like a basketball. She exited the store when it happened. The cries. The mental yank.

 

Faint cries came from beside, causing her to follow the sound. She was also following her curious mental link that brought many things to light. She quickly went to the area the cries were heard, and gasped, stumbling backward. There was a child in the bushes, a newborn, from the looks of it, but the strangest part of it was her eyes.

 

Diamond blue, just like America’s was.


	5. Small Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “America isn’t dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

“America isn’t dead.” These simple words caused Canada to open his door reluctantly. He came face to face with Keira, Mae, and a newborn. He gasped, and took the baby quickly. “What’s her name?”, He asked. “Well, we haven’t decided. Mae wants Marguerite, Nova wants Questa, Victoria wants Sally, and the rest are just happy she’s here. I personally like Floria.”, Keira revealed. Matthew, crying from happiness, thought for a moment, then squeaked out.

 

“Fae. Fae Questa-Marguerite Williams.”


	6. Faery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shy nation was worried about telling everyone America, no, Amerisunseta, was revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

The shy nation was worried about telling everyone America, no, Amerisunseta, was revived. The baby province was thriving in her new home, and little Fae was curious and small, just like her namesake. The next world meeting was coming up, and he couldn’t bring the infant with him. So, he let the others care for her. At first, Nova Scotia was annoyed Sally wasn’t chosen, but after seeing her glowing after her name was said, he let it go.

 

For her bond with her land was very present as she was wrapped comfortably in vines, rocked back and forth.


	7. Eyes of Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting literally started with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

The meeting literally started with a bang. A bang to a certain Prussian, with you-know-what by you-know. Germany yelled for order, and it came, but it was too late. England shouted when France started insulting him, and it was too late now. Everyone is off their rails, except Matthew. He was sitting, debating about whether he should reveal his newest province, and the old ones. Therefore, he was the only one to hear the door crack open, revealing all too familiar purple eyes. Victoria, or British Columbia.


	8. Scary Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face was filled with fear, instantly forcing Matthew to worry, fearing the worst. Parental feelings suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

Her face was filled with fear, instantly forcing Matthew to worry, fearing the worst. Parental feelings suck.Victoria cautiously took a few steps into the room, and no one noticed except Canada. Unfortunately, she stepped on a burnt scone, and it made a horrible crunching noise. Every nation stared at the intruder, who was frozen to the spot. She then whispered, “H-Have you seen my sister? Fae.” France stood up and walked to the 15 year old looking girl, eying her. “I’m Francis, but you can call me any time, my love.” England pushed him out of the way, groaning about amphibians, and said ,”Sorry about Francis. I’m Arthur. You’re looking for whom-“ A small kid ran in with a newborn baby, and headed to Matthew. “Sorry Dad, Amerisunseta needed to be changed but we can’t find Quebéc with the diapers. Can you call her, or something?”, Matthew’s daughter said. She seemed to just notice the nations, and her eyes widened. The nations yelled,“WHO ARE YOU?” “Honhonhonhon who had sex with little matthieu?”


	9. Phantom Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small girl blushed at the suggestive comment. Matthew just looked annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

The small girl blushed at the suggestive comment. Matthew just looked annoyed, “Papa, I wouldn’t tell you even if I had sex. You’re far too nosy, and anyways, my daughters all appeared as they became provinces.” The mentioned nation paled at that statement, while Matthew was taking out his cell phone. “Quebéc? Can you come here? We’re at the third floor, and door number, wait a second,” He dashed outside, and muttered something to the phone, then walked back inside. “Quebéc? But that’s one of your provinces, Matthieu. Are your provinces personified, somehow?”, France saintly asked.

“Hm? Well, duh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about making another story about the provinces and their adventures, specifically Amerisunseta growing up. The nations wouldn’t discover the provinces in that story. Would that be interesting?


	10. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result was catastrophic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

The result was catastrophic.  Italy was waving a white flag while Romano was cursing, Germany was only standing there, looking  slightly more surprised than usual, France was laughing  creepily , England was force feeding Alberta, the new girl, scones, Alberta was dying, and Canada was trying, and failing, to quiet everyone down . Finally, Germany got over his shock, and yelled, “SHUT UP!”  Then, he asked Canada if they could see the rest of the provinces, and Canada hesitated, but finally agreed to have them come to the next meeting .


	11. “Papa?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Canada thought he imagined it, and shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS QUICK UPDATES!!

“Papa?”

First, Canada thought he imagined it, and shrugged it off. “Papa!” He turned, and saw Amerisunseta in Victoria’s lap, cooing his name. Canada jumped out of his seat and picked her up, laughing. “Yes, I’m Papa, sweetie!” She giggled, looking up at her father. He leaned closer, and she pinched his nose. He jerked away. “You certainly have America’s strength.” He sighed. She wasn’t ready for the next meeting.


	12. Maerry Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations finally arrived at Canada’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SHORT CHAPTERS FAST UPDATES!!

The nations finally arrived at Canada’s home. One at a time, the nations left their cars, and they all look at Canada’s house, some with wonder, some with confusion. “How many provinces do you have, Canadia? Your house is huge.”, England asked. Canada snorted, “You should have seen America’s house. With 50 states... that place is gigantic!” Everyone’s jaws dropped. “America had states, too?” Mattie sighed. This is going to be a long day. “First of all, only America’s are- were called states. Second of all, if I have provinces, why wouldn’t America have states?” Everyone nodded to that, and I invited them inside. “Mae! Come here!”, Matthew yelled. Thumps came from above, and suddenly a teenage girl with light blond, almost white, hair. She looked at the nations, and most of them had to do a double take. Her eyes were light blue, lighter than even America’s. She walked down the stairs, and smiled. “Hello, I’m Mae. I represent Quebéc, the province, and have a pet fox.”, Mae said. The mentioned fox walked down the stairs, it’s white fur puffed up with pride. Italy went to pet the fox, Germany holding his insane friend back. The fox hopped onto her arm, and walked onto her shoulder. “This is Lune, my fox.”, Mae said. She had a sort of an accent, but no one could tell what it was. “Mae, bring everyone else in here to introduce themselves, then have Vic bring in Amerisunseta.”


End file.
